


Animales Nocturnos

by Bajoelalmendro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trauma, post-canon season 2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajoelalmendro/pseuds/Bajoelalmendro
Summary: Stiles no puede dormir.Después de los últimos sucesos, la ansiedad, el insomnio y la angustia son sentimientos constantes con los que no sabe lidiar, y más cuando no puede explicarle a su padre por qué se siente así. Y sin darse cuenta, termina aferrándose a varias conversaciones nocturnas que empiezan a significar cosas; cosas que a lo mejor ya estaban ahí, pero que antes no era capaz de ver.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno bueno BUENO.
> 
> Estoy nerviosa por este fanfic porque le he dedicado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, y además MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS, pero antes que nada unas cositas:  
> -Esto surgió en octubre de 2020 en lo que conocemos como "wordtober/escritober", toda esa movida de intentar escribir un poco todos los días y así no perder la costumbre. Por esto mismo al principio los capítulos son bastante cortitos, pero luego poco a poco fui cogiendo carrerilla y son más largos  
> -Como es algo que nació sin mucha planificación, ha sido todo bastante espontáneo. Es la primera cosa que escribo sin hacerme un planning, pero también creo que eso le da valor porque ha sido (y es, que aún lo estoy terminando) muy divertido ver a dónde iba todo. No estoy nada acostumbrada a esto pero me ha gustado mucho! Y bueno, esto es /relevante/ porque.. porque casi ha sido como si los personajes manejaran la trama más que yo (qué le hago si Stiles y Derek se quieren y quieren estar juntos?)  
> -La trama va de sentimientos así que espero que queráis leer de sentimientos porque es lo que más adoro escribir. Hay algún plot pero sobre todo esto va de las relaciones entre personajes, que es mi cosa favorita.  
> -No sé si esto es importante pero dejo constancia de que hay algunos memes que son cultura pop de España, espero que eso no le dificulte la lectura a nadie!!  
> -Quiero mucho a todes mis amigues que me han empujado mucho a escribir sobre estos dos.  
> -Amo con todo mi corazón a Stiles y a Derek y esto es literalmente el primer fanfic que escribo en mi vida así que dont judge me pls  
> En fin, que os guste mucho ;;

¿Cómo lo hacían los demás? Esa era la pregunta constante: ¿cómo lo hacían los demás para no llevar meses agotados por el lastre del insomnio, la taquicardia a mitad de madrugada, o las pesadillas de cuerpos mutilados en el bosque, de una comisaría llena de cadáveres?

Cómo lo hacía Scott, cargando con el peso del protagonista de una historia que hacía ya meses se había tornado en cuento de terror, sonriendo a los demás con una confianza que no tenía nada de fingida. Cómo lo hacía Allison, las manos manchadas por la sangre ajena y por la herencia, pero los ojos brillando con la determinación oscura de quien ya no tiene miedo. Cómo lo hacía Jackson, con la identidad cambiante de una bestia, la identidad perdida de un huérfano, y la fuerza extraña del cariño que le hacía encontrarse una vez más. Y cómo lo hacía Lydia, aterrada como estaba y con las uñas llenas de la tierra de los muertos, poniendo su vida en juego por romper una leyenda que apenas podía ser cierta.

Stiles no entendía cómo lo hacían los demás. Se levantaba en mitad de la noche con los ojos cansados y anhelantes por el sueño y se miraba agotado ante el espejo: aún tenía rojiza la mejilla, dolorida y palpitante como el rastro de lo sucedido hacía dos noches, y si se tocaba la nuca todavía quedaba la fina cicatriz de un arañazo que en ocasiones le regalaba instantes de miedo a la parálisis. Y cuando se tiraba de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos clavados en el techo, pensaba en su cuerpo como un único testigo; si miraba a sus amigos, con sus cuerpos que aparentemente no rozaban lo imposible, sin rasguño, ni herida, ni sangre a la vista, nadie diría que noche tras noche atravesaban una pesadilla; pero si se miraba a sí mismo, magullado como estaba, no podía evitar pensar que cargaba con la prueba de todos los delitos.

Y a veces, cuando la impotencia y la ansiedad le obligaban a hacerse un ovillo y a llorar contra la almohada, también se preguntaba cómo lo hacía Derek, con la pérdida marcándole los ojos y las manos perdiendo fuerza ante la falta de confianza de los otros. Y Stiles se imaginaba llegando a la estación y suplicando a gritos, poniendo en palabras un deseo que anhelaba y a la vez rechazaba por el miedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Algunas noches, las canciones de cuna que conseguían dormirle guardaban un eco metálico.

Stiles bajaba al sótano, angustiado ya por el insomnio que le hacía dar vueltas en la cama y las palpitaciones que rompían el silencio de la noche, y buscaba a tientas el ruido estático de la lavadora. Quizás tenía que ver con la memoria de su madre, con la imagen recurrente de ella canturreando mientras hacían juntos la colada, hacía años, antes de que la enfermedad se la hubiera arrebatado; ella lo llamaba por su nombre y él la miraba con disgusto y arrugaba la nariz, pero al final continuaba las tareas y cantaba como podía en un idioma que no sabía pronunciar. Y aunque era extraño, reconocía el recuerdo de su madre en las notas de la melodía acuosa de la máquina, una cierta voz amortiguada que le daba la calma en aquel lugar oscuro y lo inducía al sueño por unas pocas horas.

Aquella noche, cuando Stiles se despertó sobresaltado con el estridente pitido que anunciaba el final del programa, no pudo evitar llorar. Echaba de menos a su madre y echaba de menos la facilidad de la rutina junto a ella, los ejercicios de concentración o los post-it recordándole cosas, todo aquello que había aprendido a base de repetición y por inercia pero que era importante pues venía de la boca de su madre. Ahora el _adderall_ sustituía ciertas cosas, pero a veces Stiles extrañaba una rutina que quedaba lejana por mucho que su padre se esforzara. Y eso, como otras cosas, no se permitía decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando al rato logró calmar el llanto y su respiración se acompasó, se atrevió a mirar el móvil para saber qué hora era. Su cara reflejó un interrogante. Tenía un mensaje. Era de Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek??? [02:16]**

Stiles, estás despierto?

Cuando uno acostumbra a cierta vorágine terrible, por hábito tiende a esperarse lo peor. Para Stiles, durante un tiempo, fueron las llamadas a secretaría: aunque estaba hecho a ello porque era un niño nervioso que no evitaba demasiado los líos, y no había semana que no terminara castigado, ni castigo en el que los profesores no le recordaran que su comportamiento debía mejorar, cuando su madre enfermó cada llamada a secretaría no dejaba de ser un billete a la sala de espera del hospital. Tras su muerte, durante insoportables meses, cuando un profesor lo sacaba del aula Stiles se quedaba sin aire y notaba cómo el pánico le invadía el cuerpo; entonces le recetaron el inhalador.

Ahora la pesadilla no tenía que ver con habitaciones blancas, ni resonancias, ni mujeres que perdían poco a poco la cordura, pero todo se parecía mucho a una película de serie B en la que haces apuestas por ver quién será el próximo el morir. Y en la nueva costumbre de vorágine terrible, cada vez que Stiles recibía un mensaje de texto, una llamada de Scott o los demás, o incluso cada vez que escuchaba a escondidas la radio de policía de su padre, siempre esperaba lo peor.

Por eso, cuando vio el mensaje de Derek, se le retorcieron las tripas y tardó un rato en responder, todavía agotado por el llanto.

**[02:25]**

Ha pasado algo?

**Derek??? [02:28]**

No

Sólo quería hablar

**[02:28]**

Conmigo??

Wow

**Derek??? [02:29]**

En realidad quería hablar con Scott

pero no contesta

**[02:30]**

Me ofende un poco no ser

la primera opción

Y ya, bueno

Ahora que las cosas están

más tranquilas, se ha ido

unos días con su madre

Algo de reconectar

O descansar

No lo sé, la verdad

Con todo lo de Allison

yéndose de vacaciones a París

y cortando creo que Scott se ha

quedado un poco tocado

No estamos hablando mucho

estos días

**Derek??? [02:32]**

Entiendo…

Y sabes cuándo volverá?

**[02:32]**

Supongo que en unas semanas…

No lo sé, tío, no soy su asistente

Se limpió la cara con la manga de la sudadera. Derek llevaba unos minutos sin responder, y Stiles se encontró esperando que la conversación no terminara. No quería volver a quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Necesitaba una distracción, sólo era eso. Haciendo una mueca, extrañado ante el impulso, fue él quien volvió a escribir.

**[02:40AM]**

Los hombres lobo malos y terribles

no tenéis vacaciones?

**Derek??? [2:42AM]**

Y los bocazas?

No necesitáis como unas semanas

con la boca cerrada para

recargar energías o algo así?

**[02:42AM]**

MADRE

MÍA

INTENTAS SER GRACIOSO??

Y nop, Stiles se queda enterito

en Beacon Hills

Es lo que tiene ser el hijo del sheriff

La ley no descansa y blablabla

Pero bueno… es mejor así

Este curso ha sido un infierno

y no sabes la de tarea

y lecturas pendientes que

tengo para el verano

**Derek??? [02:43]**

Qué tienes que leer?

**[02:43]**

La llamada de lo salvaje

Hamlet

Cumbres borrascosas

Y más cosas

**Derek??? [02:44]**

Ah

Hamlet está bien

Bueno, todos los libros

que has dicho están bastante bien

Pero Shakespeare hacía

cosas buenas

**[02:45]**

Derek, pero tú lees??

Te gusta Shakespeare???

…

Bueno, te sienta bien el dramatismo

**Derek??? [02:48]**

Vete a dormir, Stiles

Es tarde

Stiles se incorporó y suspiró ante la pantalla del móvil. Misteriosamente se había calmado. Misteriosamente sentía la tirantez en los ojos de quien podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Al final subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Volvió a mirar el móvil. No pudo evitar morderse el labio.

**[02:55]**

Buenas noches, Derek

**Derek??? [02:59]**

Buenas noches, Stiles


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta mucho lo tontos que son, jo

¿Cuántos secretos caben en una persona antes de sentir que le atacan desde dentro? Stiles se imaginaba a menudo escribiendo los suyos palabra por palabra en pequeños papelitos que luego se metía en la boca, y era un pensamiento que le obligaba a aguantarse la risa porque era bastante irónico que él, quizá con la lengua demasiado suelta, tuviera que comerse sus palabras; pero cuando pensaba en las mentiras, en los secretos, en el dolor de tripa que regalaba la ansiedad y el malestar que cargaba en los hombros y que le hundía las ojeras, imaginaba los papeles en su estómago cortando cada trozo de piel frágil que rozaban, y aquello ya no tenía nada de gracioso.

¿Pero cómo podía reconocer ciertas cosas? Con su padre hacía meses que había cruzado una línea, una especie de punto de no retorno que los alejaba cada vez más y que descolocaba a su padre cuando Stiles aparecía en el momento y el lugar equivocado. El sheriff suspiraba y siempre había decepción en su mirada y, aunque todo se hubiese calmado, la distancia no dejaba de pesar entre ambos desde que su hijo le había costado la placa.

Con Scott…, con él también era complicado, pero lo disimulaba mejor, y por suerte no tenía que ver con justificar por qué estaba Stiles rodeado de cadáveres; si lo pensaba, aquello era incluso más terrible, porque Scott daba por sentado que habría una explicación lógica detrás —y sobrenatural, posiblemente—, y eso hacía la realidad todavía más aterradora. Pero las mentiras con Scott se veían empapadas del veneno que casi siempre acompaña a la envidia, y era algo que Stiles temía que enturbiara su amistad. En el fondo todo tenía que ver con la impotencia y con el miedo, con las veces que había visto peligrar la vida de su padre, con Scott siendo el héroe que de repente todos esperaban pero que no compartía sus planes con el resto.

Y luego también había otros secretos, algunos que aún eran tan pequeños que Stiles ni siquiera percibía en sí mismo.

**[01:13]**

Derek, qué haces?

**Derek??? [01:20]**

Preguntarme por qué decidí

darte mi número

**[01:21]**

No, en serio

Qué haces

**Derek??? [01:23]**

Leer

**[01:24]**

Wow

Tú también tienes lecturas

para el verano?

A qué curso pasas?

Cuarto de licantropía?

**Derek??? [01:25]**

No

Tercero de paciencia

Pero creo que voy a

repetir curso

**[1:26]**

Tío

Eres gracioso

No dejes que tu faceta

de lobo más amargado

del año arruine tu carrera

de cómico

Porfa

**Derek??? [1:28]**

Vete a dormir, Stiles

Es tarde

Y esos secretos a veces palpitaban con fuerza, por muy pequeños que fueran.

**[1:30]**

Buenas noches, Derek

**Derek??? [1:32]**

Buenas noches, Stiles


End file.
